


Like a Dream

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Super Fucking Baller - Adventure Zone Magnus/Kravitz/Taako [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pocket Spa Funtimes, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Part two of "the gang kills Governor Kalen" aftermath. Aka, it's the smut I was intending to write last time!Taako, Magnus, and Kravitz take some R&R time in the pocket spa.





	Like a Dream

Johann’s happy barking is what signals Taako that his men are headed back. He smiles at the sound, at the anticipation of seeing them, and rolls out of bed. He woke up ten minutes ago and read the note, then promptly lazed about in bed. Now, he stretches, his back cracking in a dozen places, and yawns. Gods, he never could take a healing without being totally sapped of energy; he's still feeling vaguely tired, but not enough to stay in bed.  


He pads downstairs in time to see Magnus and Kravitz walk in, hand in hand. They don’t notice him, and he takes the quiet moment to lean against the door jamb to the kitchen and observe them. They’re quiet; they probably think that he’s still asleep. And they’re close, almost wrapped in one another, and it’s not a surprise when they kiss, Kravitz cupping Magnus’s face and pulling him in sweetly. 

It’s Taako’s own soft and contented hum that breaks the silence, and the moment. Magnus jolts in Kravitz’s arms, then blushes, and grins sheepishly at him. Kravtiz presses a kiss to Magnus’s temple, then opens his arm, and Taako rushes in. 

“My dudes,” he whispers, brushing kisses over both of their lips, then a lingering one for Magnus, because his blush is so godsdamned cute. 

Kravitz runs his thumb over Taako’s chin, examining him, and Taako makes a face at him, which he promptly makes back, to Magnus’s snort. “You look better.”

“Amazing what a solid, what-” Taako pretends to check his bare wrist, “Eighteen hours of sleep will do. How was the walk?”

“Thought provoking,” Magnus says, all mysterious like, and Taako quirks a brow at him. “We’re good,” he promises. 

“Good.” Taako looks between his men, then is unable to resist brushing more kisses over their lips. 

With Lup and Barry covering for Kravitz and Shannon covering for Magnus, they settle into the couch for a quiet afternoon. They read, mostly, Taako leaning against Kravitz's body, his feet tucked into Magnus's lap. 

At one point, Magnus looks up at them and smiles, then quietly begins tracing around Taako's painted toenails. The pink is chipping off, Taako notes. 

"I've been trying to think about when Julia died," Magnus says into the silence of the living room. "It's- it's weird, it's all just kinda- kinda blurry. Not staticky, like with Fisher and Junior. But like, it doesn't make sense, I guess. Some of the things I did. But some of them - well. It makes sense, now, how I went on- went on living, if there was someone involved with her death. It would have kept me going." He looks up at both of them. "I'm really glad it kept me going." 

Taako thinks of the intimate familiarity he'd felt when he first saw Magnus in that tavern, when Magnus and Merle and him teamed up, all not remembering each other, but having found each other. He thinks about how horrible it would have been if Magnus hadn't been around for that. If Magnus had been relegated to the memory of the Stolen Century. "Fuck yeah," Taako whispers. 

Quietly, they tell him about their conversation in the forest, and he smiles when Magnus comes to the conclusion that they're all going to be living together in the hereafter, if Julia's okay with it. Taako doesn't like to dwell on death, much, but the lifespan issue, well - it's kept him up more than one night, since he met Magnus over a hundred years ago. The Stolen Century is like a blessing and a curse; he's already been with Magnus for much longer than a normal human lifespan, and Magnus's ever-graying hairs weigh on him sometimes. 

"I'm sure we can work something out with Julia," he reassures Magnus. Just the thought that he's not going to lose Magnus or Kravitz ever again soothes something deep inside him. Kravitz kisses his temple, and he readjusts so he can kiss Kravitz back. "What would you boys say to some spa time?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Magnus leans over to become part of the kiss, and Taako moves back, letting the two of them kiss.

They look back at him, both raising eyebrows in an almost identical look that makes Taako laugh. "I kind of feel just like watching, to be honest, my dudes. That okay?"

Magnus's eyes are already darkening as he nods confirmation, and Kravitz murmurs a soft, "Absolutely," before taking Magnus's mouth again.  


Taako pushes himself off of their laps and walks outside, tossing the tent to the ground to let it pop open. He pushes the silk curtain back and ducks inside; he loves the humid warmth of the air in here, with the hot springs. He feels the cool air at his back of his men entering behind him, and snaps his fingers, disappearing everyone’s clothes. He looks coyly over his shoulder. “Last one in is a rotten egg,” he says with a grin, and saunters to the spring. 

Kravitz slips in quietly beside him, an equal grin on his face, and they both turn to tease Magnus for being the last one, except Magnus is running toward them and- SPLASH!

Yes, Magnus just cannonballed them.  


Taako pushes his sopping hair out of his face, lost in a mess of giggles. “Mango, you dork,” he calls when Magnus reaches the surface. 

Magnus just smiles widely at them, then kicks to the opposite side of the small pool and rest his arms on the edge. His nice, big, muscley arms. 

And _shoulders._ Magnus’s shoulders really don’t get enough attention, Taako thinks. _Mmph._

“He’s teasing us,” Kravitz whispers in his ear, voice husky.

“He is. Naughty Magnus.” 

Across from them, Magnus unobtrusively flexes. 

“You should go punish him,” Taako murmurs back to Kravitz, biting at the sensitive place under his ear. 

With a low little growl, Kravitz pushes off the side and goes careening toward Magnus, who catches him easily. Taako’s heart knocks in his chest at the sight of his men wrapped up in each other, just like they were when they walked into the house earlier. 

Exhibitionist? Yeah, that’s a given, everyone knows he likes to show off. 

But voyeur, well. That’s something these boys helped him discover. 

He makes himself more comfortable against the side of the spring as Kravitz straddles Magnus and winds his arms around his neck. 

“Kiss him,” Taako murmurs, his voice carrying over the lapping of the water. 

Kravitz settles one hand in Magnus’s hair, then uses his hold to maneuver Magnus’s head closer. It’s a little rough, and dirty, and the look Magnus gives Kravitz is enough to send a spike of desire tingling through Taako. 

They almost look like they've gone to war with their mouths, and Taako desperately wants to both push his way in to join them, and sit back and watch it all unfold. He opts for the latter, though, letting his legs fall open under the water and drifting his fingers down to play over his cock. 

Magnus’s eyes fall on him as Kravitz tilts his head to the side and sucks a mark into Magnus's neck. His eyes are hazy with desire as he opens himself to Kravitz, and his surrender is one of the most beautiful things Taako has ever seen. 

Taako’s hand drifts away from his cock - he doesn’t even really want to get off, right now. He just wants to keep watching. “Beautiful,” he says on a low, breathless moan, because he can’t get the word out of his head; it’s exactly what they are.

Magnus’s hand fists into Kravitz’s braids as he pulls him up for another kiss. They’re lost in their love for each other, and Taako is swamped by his love for them. They’re so integral to his everything, he wouldn’t even know where to begin trying to separate them. 

He scoots a little closer, not necessarily wanting to take part in the action, but needing to be able to reach out and touch. It’s a good decision, apparently, because under the water, Magnus’s free hand finds his and squeezes his fingers tight, pulling him over so his body is sliding along Magnus’s. And spectating is fun, but this, this is good too, Taako decides, when Kravitz slips over to brush a kiss over his lips. 

“Carry on,” Taako tries to say imperiously, but it comes out husky and broken. He pulls off the imperious hand wave though. He lays his head down on Magnus’s shoulder, keeps his hand folded tight in his, and sighs happily. 

Between their bodies, he can feel Kravitz’s powerful thigh, still straddling Magnus, and now, Kravitz uses those thighs to roll himself against Magnus’s body. Magnus shivers and groans, and from his new position, Taako realizes he can reach Magnus’s ear. He does just that, nipping his lobe between his teeth, and purring, “How does he feel against you?”

“Perfect. Like a dream.” Magnus’s eyes meet Kravitz’s. 

Kravitz’s smile is a little wolfish. “I could say the same, Maggie.” He rolls again, brushing their cocks together in the hot water, and Magnus muscles him into another kiss, bicep flexing. 

“Tell him what you want him to do to you,” Taako whispers, still working over Magnus’s ear, and the sensitive skin beneath it.

“Your-” Magnus shudders, visibly holding himself back. “Your hand,” he finishes.  _ “Please, Krav.” _

Magnus sounds so fucking gone, Taako does his own roll, sliding his legs together to get a little friction. He pulls Magnus towards him, taking his lips, then turns Magnus’s face back to Kravitz. “Look what you do to him, my man. He’s so done already.” 

Kravitz groans, sweeping Magnus up into another kiss. “He’s beautiful. You’re beautiful, Maggie-mine.” Kravitz draws Magnus forward until their eyes are locked on each other. “And I’m never, ever letting you go. No matter what.” 

Taako’s breath catches, because he feels so fucking privileged to be witness to this perfect moment. His brain wants to fill the silence with a quip, but he can’t think of anything, doesn’t want to ruin it. 

And then both of his boys turn to him, and draw him in, and he realizes  _ this _ is the perfect moment. “Hi,” he whispers.

Kravitz just smiles that dazzling smile of his and draws Taako into another kiss, one that blends with Magnus and leaves all three of them breathless. “You’re my forever,” Kravitz whispers to both of them. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Taako blurts out, because he’s incapable of ruining the moment, it seems, but Magnus laughs, and pulls him tighter into his side, and Kravitz lifts a hand out of the water and swipes some of Taako’s hair back, and it passes. “I meant that in a good way,” he feels obligated to say.

“I know.” Kravitz kisses his forehead tenderly. 

He turns to Magnus, cupping his face and rolling his hips again. “Taako, baby, my hands seem a little preoccupied. Want to help us out?” He winks. 

Taako hums, happy, and releases Magnus’s hand to run over his stomach, until he finds their cocks, brushing together in the water. They both jolt, and groan, when he wraps his hand around both of them, and Magnus’s hips involuntarily thrust up, seeking more friction. 

It’s no wonder how fast it goes after that, Taako stroking them off as all three of them kiss. Magnus is the first to go, stiffening and then going completely boneless underneath them. Kravitz follows quickly, burying his head in Magnus neck and thrusting against the perfect circle of Taako’s fingers. When he’s spent, draping over Magnus, he pulls Taako into the hug, and they let their minds and bodies drift. 

Magnus is the first to make any sort of move afterwards, his lips drifting over Taako’s neck, since he has easy access to it. “Mmm?” he inquires, his hand slowly moving down Taako’s back and resting over his ass. 

Taako shrugs; he’s horny, yeah, and sopping wet, but it’s not urgent, not really. Not when the heat of the water has sapped his energy and Magnus feels so good beneath him and getting off seems like  _ work. _ “I’ll take a rain check, amigo.” That earns him a nod and a friendly pat on the ass. 

“We should get out before we get even more pruny,” Kravitz murmurs, pulling away from the hug, then pulling Taako into his arms. “C’mon, then, loves.” 

Quickly enough, they’re magicked dry and laying in the lovely silk-sheeted spa bed, wrapped in each other, drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
